Like Brother Like Sister
by iluvCaptainAmerica
Summary: When she received a call about her brothers death, Katie Coulson is told to gather his things from the S.H.E.I.L.D Helicarier. Little did she know that phone call would change her life! StevexOC
1. Chapter 1

"There are two men working on a project that will be able to show you to his locker," a Shield agent told Katie before leaving her standing in front of a closed door.

"We'll," she mumbled to herself," It's now or never!"

As she opened the glass door she saw a meeting room with a few high-tech computers. Two men were standing at one of the computers working on what looks like a robot suit of some sort.

"I'm telling you," the one man insists, pointing with the pen in his hand. "All of the IronMan suits need a frozen yogurt machine!"

"I know Tony, it's all you talk about but don't you think it needs a few bug fixes like -"

"Yes Bruce! Don't worry, I'll get the oxygen tank too.

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Hello," Katie said as she walked toward the two men, "Sorry to interrupt but I was looking for-"

"Woah, gorgeous girl at 2 o'clock," Tony interrupted, "Hey, I'm Tony . . . Stark. AKA Ironman and you are?"

Before Katie could respond, a man came through the same doors she came through.

"How's the new suit going guys,"the man said. Then he noticed the beautiful young woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting the three of you."

"Wait to go Cap," Tony said angrily,"I was starting up a good conversation with his nice young lady!"

Katie recognized the man. It was Captain America! The first Avenger!

Completely ignoring Stark, Captain walks over to Katie and introduces himself.

"Hello Miss I am-"

"'Yes I know exactly who you are," Katie exclaimed as she shook his hand,"I have all your posters and comic books and all the other stuff!"

She could hear Tony snickering behind her which made things worse.

"I'm Katie," she managed to choke out," I'm Phil's sister."

As Katie looked at Steve, Bruce, and Tony they all were surprised by what they just herd.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who knew Coulson had a sister," Bruce gasped.

"You'd think she wouldn't be good looking, but wow," Tony said with a giant grin.

Steve and Katie both gave Tony a dirty look.

"Why didn't Coulson tell us he had a sister," Bruce asked.

"I think it was all because if that secret agent stuff. You know the "I will get revenge by stealing a loved one and kill them if you don't surrender" kinda thing," Katie explained,"The only people who know are our other family members, Fury, and a few non-avenger friends."

"I could see why he would want you be kept secret," Steve said quietly.

"What do you mean," She asked

"I mean like...you are a...what are the few words I'm looking for..."

"Sexy hot babe," Tony interrupted.

"No! I-I mean yes but...pretty! A pretty young woman who didn't need to be in all this agent stuff!" Captain said nervously.

"Aww thanks," Katie said. But the only thing going through her mind was "Did Captain America really just call me pretty?!

**Sorry for such a short chapter! But don't worry, more to come tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me Miss Katie," Bruce said nicely,"What we're you going to say before Tony rudely interrupted you?"

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me! I was told someone here would show me the way to Phil's locker so I could pick up his personal items. Can any of you help me with that?"

"I can," Steve offered.

"Um, Steve. There's technology involved and last time I checked you didn't even know how to use your digital watch."

Steve gave Tony a evil look

"This way m'am," he said as he held open the door for Katie while still giving Tony a look.

"Thank you," she smiled as waving goodbye to Tony and Bruce.  
As Katie was emptying her brothers locker Cap asked,  
"When you are finished...I was wondering...if maybe you wanted to get a coffee with me?"  
"I would love to! I only have a few things left to empty anyway."

"How far is it between here and the coffee machine," Katie asked.  
"About a five minute walk I guess. Why?"  
"Just wondering. May I ask questions about WWII? Those times sounded harder then now!"  
"Actually it isn't as bad as now. Back then they didn't have Hulks running around smashing things," Steve explained  
"Or iron suits with built in yogurt machines," Katie continued.  
"Is that really what Tony is putting in the new suits?"  
"Yeah, I over herd them talking when I came in," the two started to laugh.


End file.
